In the End
by Kynthia
Summary: Mirai Trunks returns to the present timeline to visit the people he had helped in the past. Can he handle the changes? A new threat arises. Pairings: MT/M T/P G/B
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT or any of it characters. I am making no money from this and am doing for entertainment purposes only. Please don't sue me!

Author's Notes: I'm just letting you know now that this will mostly follow the MT/M pairing but I will give some time to the others. 

Ok, there will be obvious differences between this and the show. Marron and Bra have been trained to fight in my timeline is going to be one of the major differences. Personally I think 18 would have trained her daughter to fight and since Bra is half saiyan I think she would have at least have trained some. Those are two of my main problems with DBGT. Ok I'm done ranting for now. On with the fic.

Remember to read and review!

In the End

By: Kynthia

Part 1

A young man stood on a crumbled wall letting his gaze fall on the surrounding city. He had given much of his life to protecting this place and the rest of the world following in the footsteps of his foster brother and teacher. They both had been aged before their times and one had lost any chance he had at gaining back any of his youth when he had lost his life at the hands of two soulless machines.

Long lavender hair fell below his shoulders and blew across his face in a light breeze. There was no longer a threat here and hadn't been since he had avenged those he cared about. The cities were being rebuilt and people were coming out of hiding. Everyone was trying to rebuild their homes and their lives.

After putting an end to the menace that had long since plagued this world and helping with the rebuilding there was only one reason for him to stay. That reason had been taken away from him a few months before. At 26 he was the last of his family.

Turning to the machine that stood next to him the man began to set coordinates that would take him to another timeline where he wouldn't be alone and he was known as Mirai Trunks.


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT or any of it characters. I am making no money from this and am doing for entertainment purposes only. Please don't sue me!

Author's Notes: I know this is very different from DBGT. I meant it to be. This is how I would have done it if I had been working on Dragonball GT. You will notice many differences between this and the series and I hope you enjoy it. 

Remember to read and review.

In the End

By: Kynthia

Part 2

Marron yawned loudly before settling back into the cushioning of her swivel chair. Glancing at the digital clock on her desk she noted that the time was around 12:15 in the morning. Standing and stretching to loosen stiffened muscles she began to put papers and folders away.

'Maybe I'll get lucky and be needed in the lab and I can just leave the rest of this paperwork with Trunks,' she thought as she headed out her office doors. She really didn't want to get stuck finishing it tomorrow.

Marron had begun working for Capsule Corp after she had finished college. She was useful enough to Bulma to be pulled away to the lab to help with whatever new experiment was in progress. She would much rather be in Bulma's lab working her way through tough equations and designing a better way to encapsulate houses or training, which she hadn't gotten to do much of late, then to sit in her stuffy office working her way through budgets and contracts.

Since Bulma had retired from the presidency of Capsule Corp to spend more time in her lab inventing and working on her experiments and various other projects Trunks had taken over her vacated chair. He hated paperwork as much as Marron but she would be quite happy to give him hers to do if she could think up a reason for it. She was one of the company's vice presidents and, when needed, Bulma's personal lab assistant.

Walking into the elevator she punched the button for the bottom floor. She leaned against the back of the elevator and yawned again. She was going to have to stop working the late nights. Then again what else was she going to do with her time? She knew why Trunks wanted time off. Dende knew she heard every reason why he needed free time whenever she spoke to Pan. Her other two best friends were also dating each other so it would be pretty uncomfortable to go to a movie with Bra and Goten and they end up spending most the time making out in the back of the theater. Again.

When the elevator reached her floor Marron shuffled out and into the lobby. 'All I have to do is make it to my apartment. All I have to do is make it to my apartment.' She was startled awake when she saw the president of Capsule Corporation sprawled out in a most undignified position in one of the chairs set aside in the waiting area. Trunks had one leg tossed over one of the chair's arms and one arm across his eyes. His other hand fell to his side still clutching a briefcase. He was so out of it she would have been worried that he was dead if she hadn't already heard his snoring. They were the only people still in the building except for security so he wouldn't have to worry about losing face when he woke up at least.

Stifling her giggles Marron decided to have some fun with her friend. She walked over to the secretary's desk and picked up a binder. She then walked over to his body and promptly hit him over the head with it and yelled at the top of her lungs.

"TRUNKS WAKE UP! YOU HAVE TO GET TO WORK!"

Trunks shrieked and fell out of the chair shouting. "I'm up! I'm up!" He sat on the tiled floor blinking for a few seconds before he finally scowled and turned to glare at Marron who was using one hand to hide a grin. Eventually she lost the struggle and doubled over laughing.

"It wasn't that funny," Trunks said angrily from his position on the floor.

"You…didn't see…it…from here," Marron replied between giggles.

Shaking his head Trunks hopped to his feet and dusted off his suit before looking at the now apparently sobered Marron. The shaking in her shoulders gave her away though.

"You're hysterical," glared Trunks.

"Am not," Marron said with a grin. "I'm in perfect control."

Letting out a long-suffering sigh he began rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. Trunks looked back at the blond at his side. "What time is it anyway?"

Marron attempted to read her watch but after the second time the numbers blurred together she gave up and just shoved the wrist wearing the watch in front of Trunks's eyes.

"And you're just now getting out of here?" he asked suspiciously after pulling her wrist away from his face so his eyes wouldn't cross when he tried to read it.

"Yeah I pulled another all-nighter," Marron answered, biting back another yawn that threatened to escape.

"Well you know mom always says to come over anytime you want," Trunks suggested as they started out the door. "You could just crash in one of the guest rooms."

Marron thought it over briefly before agreeing. She was too out of it right now to trust herself flying home or staying awake behind the wheel. After reaching the house Trunks went to his bedroom after saying goodnight and Marron went in a different direction to one of the spare rooms she usually used.

Tossing her suit into the closet she reached into her dresser for some of the spare nightclothes she kept there for nights like these and changed before collapsing onto the bed. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

*~*~*

In a cellar far away from the city a figure moved through the darkness carefully. Things dwelled here that would not take kindly to being disturbed and he did not wish to be on the receiving end of their anger. He was wearing a cloak that made him nothing more then another shadow. The hood he wore over his head hid his face from view.

In this prison of shadows and shades was the answer to his quest for world domination. Soon he would rule and everyone that had claimed him insane and taken away his titles would grovel at his feet.

Running a hand untouched by age over the lid of a wooden box he whispered the word, "Soon."

*~*~*

Bra flew home as quickly as she could, keeping her ki down in hopes of not attracting attention. It was past one in the morning and she was out far to long after her curfew to get off with just a reprimand. This would end in grounding no matter how much she pleaded and she knew it.

'Damn it why the hell did I have to spend so much damn time with Goten?!' she demanded of herself. She already knew the answer to her question so she just continued to curse her own stupidity under her breath.

That night she and Goten had had a date. As usual she had to practically sneak out to meet him since her father didn't like 'some brat of Kakkorat's' near his little girl. It didn't matter that she was now 16 and more then capable to make her own decisions. She was still the baby of the family and that title wasn't going away anytime soon. She and Goten had been dating for more then a month now and her father had hated the idea since the get go while her mother had talked about what a cute couple they made. It was times like those that she realized just how weird her parents were.

On this particular date things had led to kissing as they usually did and then she would just keep telling herself that she had plenty of time to get home. Well, obviously, she had stayed out longer then intended and she was going to have to sneak into her own house like some kind of cat burglar and keep from tripping the security system and without letting her father realize someone was sneaking into the house. The last part was going to be the hardest. It really sucked having a dad with increased senses and could sense someone's ki, particularly your own.

When she was in view of the domed roof of Capsule Corp she quickly dropped down to the ground near a small patch of trees. Keeping her ki down she snuck from tree to tree easily avoiding the eye of one of many security cameras. It was good for her that she had been born a genius like her mother otherwise she might have never been able to memorize the security layout and the many passwords to bypass it when necessary.

By the time she had reached the door she had managed to avoid the 20 cameras in this part of the yard alone and was typing in the security code to get in before another swung around in time to see her. Once she made it inside all she really had to worry about was her dad. He worked better then any indoor security system could.

Right when the door beeped when the password was accepted and she was nudging the door open with a smile of near triumph on her face Bra heard a rather loud and unpleasant noise behind her. Turning quickly she crouched into a fighting position. Whoever or whatever this person was would pay for sneaking up on her.

Bra went stiff from shock when she saw what was behind her. It was a young man standing in front of a large yellow machine. The young man had long lavender colored hair and bore a startling resemblance to her older brother. The only problem was that there was no way that this guy was her brother. This new man was far stronger then her brother.

Momentarily forgetting that she wasn't supposed to be out this late Bra did the only thing she could think of at the moment. "MOM!"


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT. They belong to someone else who has more money then I do.

Author's Notes: Thanks for reviewing guys! I'm glad to see someone is actually reading this. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. Remember to review!

In the End

By: Kynthia

Part 3

"MOM!"

Mirai Trunks just stared at the girl in front of him for a moment. She looked almost exactly like his mother. 'Please don't let me have gone back in time!' It was weird enough meeting the younger version of his mom when he had to go back in time the first time but seeing her when she was younger then him would be to creepy.

He had been coming to visit the alternate timeline that he had helped save since there wasn't much reason to stick around his home right now. He had been planning to come back and go farther into the future then before to make sure everything had turned out all right for the people he had grown to care for. Staring at the blue haired girl in front of him he couldn't help but think he had screwed up his calculations somewhere.

*~*~*

Marron sat straight up in bed. She blinked into the darkness of her room for a few moments trying to remember where she was. Looking around she realized she must have been at Capsule Corp. Looking at the clock she also realized she hadn't been a sleep but maybe an hour. She groaned as she fell backwards into her pillow.

Staring at the ceiling she muttered to herself, "Whoever or whatever woke me up will pay dearly."

Climbing out of bed she wobbled for a minute until she woke up enough to get to a dresser and pull out some shorts to put on under the oversized t-shirt she was wearing. The shirt was long enough to where you wouldn't really be able to see the shorts but it would be to embarrassing if she fell and flashed someone. 

When she was finished she cast out her sixth sense to try and track down and find where everyone was. She had been training with her mom and the other girls so she had learned some things about fighting and ki control. Vegeta and Bulma appeared to be heading outside, Trunks was in his bedroom, and he was also outside with Bra. When that thought registered Marron just sat in slight shock. "What the-?"

*~*~*

Bra stood stock-still. She couldn't take her eyes off of the man in front of her. He looked just like her brother, but not. It was to weird to really explain. It didn't help that she could sense his ki and it was the same as her brother's. If not a lot more powerful.

"What is going on out here?" barked a gravelly voice.

Bra had never been happier to see her father and mother in her life. She didn't notice the relieved expression on the stranger's face at their appearance.

*~*~*

Marron made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. She could hear voices in the yard. 'At least I know I came to the right place.'

Pushing open the door she stepped outside. The first thing she saw was a gorgeous boy with lavender colored hair. 'Wow,' she thought in a semi daze. 'Wait a minute. Lavender?' Upon closer inspection she realized how strikingly similar this guy looked to Trunks and that he also was the person she had sensed in the yard with Bra earlier. She shook her head frantically as if to rid it of the thoughts from earlier. Trunks was her friend. Nothing more.

"So brat what are you doing here this time?" demanded an impatient Vegeta. Tuning into the conversation Marron looked back and forth at the faces around her. Vegeta and Bulma seemed to know who this stranger was but Bra looked as confused as she felt.

"Just a visit actually," answered the stranger.

"Well you're more then welcome to stay as long as you want," said a beaming Bulma. "You should visit more anyway." Vegeta merely grunted and the stranger nodded his thanks.

Bra stood looking back and forth looking even more confused. "Will someone please tell me what is going on?"

"An explanation would be nice," piped up Marron for the first time.

"Oh, sorry," said Bulma, just now noticing their presence. "Marron, Bra this is Mirai Trunks. Mirai Trunks this is my daughter Bra and her friend Marron."

"Hello," said Mirai Trunks to each of them. When he looked at Marron she caught him blushing slightly. She looked down to realize it must have been the shirt.

"Mirai Trunks?" said Bra. She slapped a hand against her forehead. "I should have known!"

"That explains a lot," Marron said quietly. She wore a thoughtful expression. Mirai Trunks came from a world where her mother and uncle were heartless killers. They had been responsible for wiping out most of his world. 'This should be fun,' she thought sardonically.

"Mirai, I would love to sit down and talk with you about everything that has happened," Bulma was cut off by a yawn, "but I hope you don't mind if we put it off until morning." She smiled apologetically to the alternate version of her son.

"I understand," Mirai Trunks said with a reassuring grin to his mother.

"Good, I'll just show you the wa-" Bulma was cut off as Vegeta picked her up and carried her into the house.

"The brats can take care of it themselves. The android girl is here enough to know where to show him to go," Vegeta was heard to say gruffly.

"Bra your parents are really weird," Marron said when the adults were no longer in hearing distance.

Bra just shook her head in dismay, "You don't know the half of it." She turned to look at her newly acquired brother, "Come on. I'll show you where you can sleep."

He capsulated his time machine and followed Bra into the house with Marron trailing behind.

Marron plodded behind the brother and sister as they walked through the house to the wing where the bedrooms were. She listened as Bra tried to pry every detail about his personal life from a nervous Mirai Trunks. Just because you could handle homicidal androids and various other bloodthirsty monsters didn't mean you could hold your own against a saiyan princess on a mission. If she knew Bra the girl would know everything from if he had a girlfriend to his most humiliating moment before morning.

*~*~*

Mirai Trunks listened to his sister with half an ear. His sister. That was thought he was going to have to get used to. It was a welcomed thought. She looked just like his mother it was incredible. He hoped he would be here long enough to get know her and his parents better.

While he tried to keep up with what Bra was asking him he paid close attention to the girl behind him. 'Why had father called her "the android girl"?' There shouldn't have been any more androids after Seventeen and Eighteen since Seventeen had killed Gero. This girl couldn't be an android either since he could sense her ki and androids didn't have one.

He stopped when the girls showed him to a room where he could sleep and they wished him a goodnight before leaving. He removed his boots and jacket and left his sword leaning against the wall next to his bed where it would be within easy reach. He lay across the bed and thought about his welcome when he had arrived. He mother had been thrilled to see him, Vegeta hadn't done much but grunt and growl out of few words in his direction but that was to be expected, Bra had apparently accepted him as a second brother already, and that other girl Marron hadn't said much.

Thinking things over in his head about how he would explain things to everyone in the morning he allowed himself to submit to sleep.

*~*~*

Marron collapsed on her bed for the second time that morning and prayed for sleep. It wasn't happening. Bulma would contact everyone in the morning and they would all come to see what was going on. That meant her parents would be here. She didn't even want to imagine what would happen when Mirai Trunks saw her mother. 'At least Uncle Seventeen won't be here.'

'He is cute though,' Marron's eyes shot open in shock. She did _not _just have that thought about another version of TRUNKS! She couldn't have!

She groaned and buried her face into her pillow. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
